ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Extreme Bikers
The Extreme Bikers are a villainous organization in Brandon 10. Appearance In The Original Series, The Extreme Bikers were teenagers and adults whom wore grey biker outfits. In Alien Force, The Extreme Bikers now wear a more purple and blue armor with hints of grey in it. Their helmets seem to be more technological and had T-Shaped visors. There were several black lines connected to various points on the armor. In Ultimate Hero, their appearances do not change majorly from their Alien Force appearances however there are some slight alterations to their uniforms. As of An Extreme Crisis Part 1, The Extreme Bikers have a new outfit which consists of a grey helmet with a red visor in the shape of the letter "T", a grey chest plate, dark blue pants with purple technic-lines on them, black biker gloves, black boots Powers and Abilities The Extreme Bikers use stolen alien technology as their weapons, transportation and gear. They mainly use energy blades, plasma lasers and shielded armor. They also use energy bikes which provide more speed and means of transport. As of An Extreme Crisis Part 1, the Extreme Bikers have gained upgraded and updated technology which makes them stronger, swifter and more powerful in most aspects. Origin Unknown Goal In The Original Series, their goal was to commit the most extreme actions and become the most powerful organization on the planet. In Alien Force, their goal becomes more focused and organized as they plan on removing all alien life from Earth but to use their technology to turn the Earth into their own personal empire with various branches and fortresses. In Ultimate Hero, The Extreme Bikers were spreading around the United States in search for alien technology as their resources were depleting. However, after their defeat at an underground market, they were recalled into a bigger mission. Later on, the bigger mission was revealed to be global removal of all alien life on Earth as well as total domination over the Earth in the most extreme way possible. It's similiar to their goal in Alien Force but without organization like in the Original Series. Known Extreme Bikers *The Extreme Biker Leader *The Extreme Biker King *Bruce (Banished) *King Liam *Robert (Deceased) *Griffin *New Recruits Appearances Original Series *Dog Gone (First Appearance) *Ultimate Prize *Brandon 10 vs the Extreme 10 Alien Force *A Hero Returns Part 2 (First Re-Appearance) *Biked *A Familiar Face *Sparky Runs Away *An Extreme Favor *Key of Time Ultimate Hero *Trade Cycle (First Re-Appearance) *An Extreme Crisis Part 1 *An Extreme Crisis Part 2 *Exclusive *Power of Love *Dreamed a Dream *To The Extreme Reboot *Dog Gone (First Appearance) Online Games *Battle Blitz Video Games *Brandon 10: Hero of Earth *Brandon 10: Alien Force Specials *Brandon 10: Aliens Among Us (Cameo) Trivia *The Extreme Bikers use alien technology that they scavenge/steal as their own technology which involves weapons, armor and including their bikes *In The Original Series, the Extreme Bikers had leaders. In Alien Force, they have kings or commanders *The Extreme Bikers, in their opinion, think Castles are extreme as seen in their choosing of base themes *Banishment and Promotion are part of the Extreme Bikers traditions as heard in Sparky Runs Away. *There are also Scientist Ranks in the Extreme Bikers. *The Extreme Bikers meet The Conqueror for the first time in Key of Time even though it seems to be a small group rather than an official base. *The Extreme Bikers were referenced near the ending of Brandon 10: Aliens Among Us. Gallery ExtremeBikersvsAlien Biked.png|Extreme Bikers in Biked ExFavorBruce.png|Bruce in An Extreme Favor Extreme Bikers TC.png|The Extreme Bikers in Trade Cycle Category:Brandon 10 Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Category:Villains in Brandon 10 Category:Villain Groups Category:Villains Category:Groups Category:The Extreme Uprising Arc Category:Organizations